The specific objective of this contract is to determine the optimal frequency for performing magnetic resonance imaging in untreated multiple sclerosis patients. The Contractor shall demonstrate that the recommended frequency of imaging will minimize missing important changes that may occur, avoid duplication of studies, and permit monitoring of disease activity, and quantification of progression in an expeditious and cost- effective manner.